Destino ou Coincidência?
by Ana Candeo
Summary: Duas pessoas. Duas almas separadas levando suas vidas. Mas o que aconteceria se, por ironia do destino, ou coincidência, eles se encontrassem?


**Título: **Destino ou Coincidência?

**Autora:** Ana Candeo

**Beta:** Tatiana Espíndola

**Shipper:** Bella Swan & Edward Cullen

**Personagens:**Humanos

**Gênero: **Romance

**Classificação: **Livre

**Banner:** .br/userfiles/3/1/E/F/capa_72265_

**Sinopse:** Duas pessoas. Duas almas separadas levando suas vidas. Mas o que aconteceria se, por ironia do destino, ou coincidência, eles se encontrassem?

–

**Capítulo Único**

_New York, NY, USA._

_Meados de 2008._

Praticamente todos os dias o sol quente trazia alento para aquelas pessoas, era raro chover na parte da manhã ou amanhecer chuvoso. Todas as manhãs Isabella ia tomar café naquela cafeteria. Sempre com um livro em baixo do braço, pedia o mesmo café expresso, forte, com pouco açúcar, e sentava-se à mesinha dentro da cafeteria; sempre dentro, nunca fora. Por quê? Talvez porque ali se sentisse segura. Podia observar as pessoas, mas uma parede de vidro a separava do mundo de fora. Ali dentro era aconchegante e ninguém a incomodava.

Todos os dias ela chegava cedo para aproveitar bem o dia, aproveitar bem o olhar de zumbi nos rostos de quem acabava de levantar e estava indo para o trabalho. Todos os dias, menos naquele. Perdeu o ônibus, o segundo chegou e, no meio do caminho, quebrou. Talvez fosse melhor se não tivesse saído de casa, mas saíra. Já que já estava na rua, não faria mal continuar com o dia que provavelmente já estava fadado a piorar.

Chegou à cafeteria e pegou seu café. Eles tinham costume de colocar dois biscoitos de canela no pires. Ela odiava canela; por isso, já acostumados, nunca colocavam. Naquela manhã, em especial, eles colocaram. Não quis reclamar, ao invés disso, girou nos calcanhares para pegar uma mesa. Só havia uma vazia, e bem longe da janela. Olhou lá fora as mesinhas todas abandonadas. Também, com o frio que fazia aquele dia, ninguém ousava ficar por lá. Por um segundo, um pouco indecisa, ponderou se ficava lá dentro mas longe da janela, ou arriscava-se lá fora com a vista que tanto apreciava.

Suspirou, andando em passos largos até atingir a porta, e abriu-a. Saiu para a rua, andou até a mesinha mais próxima e sentou-se ali. Apertou o casaco que vestia contra si mesma, tentando diminuir o frio que sentia. Tomou um gole do café, e que sensação boa! Abriu o livro que lia, e começou seu dia.

Naquela manhã, especificamente, muitas pessoas passaram por ali. Tantas, que o livro ficou por um tempo esquecido em cima do tampo de vidro da mesinha. Seus olhos castanhos escuros acompanhavam as pessoas freneticamente, maravilhados com a variedade de tipos de seres humanos que por ali passavam. Ouvia pedaços de conversas que prestava atenção, mesmo sem entender; brincava de decifrar as expressões das pessoas, e o que elas estavam pensando. Divertia-se sozinha.

– Não quero saber. Você não trabalha pra isso, droga! – gritou uma voz perto dela, tirando-a de seus devaneios.

Olhou para o homem que vinha perto dela, ainda um pouco atônita pela voz segura e alta por causa do grito. O homem desligou o celular e olhou pra ela, sorriu, murmurou desculpas, e entrou na cafeteria. Sua cabeça virou-se, tentando procurá-lo entre tantos clientes dentro da loja, mas não conseguiu achá-lo. Suspirou frustrada, voltando o olhar para o próprio livro. Se não tivesse se atrasado, encontraria com o homem _dentro_ da cafeteria, começaria uma conversa e daí por diante. Mas o que fazer? Tomou mais um gole do café, que estava esfriando rápido, pegou o livro e voltou para sua leitura.

– Incomodo se me sentar ao seu lado? – aquela voz novamente.

Seus olhos se encontraram com duas íris esverdeadas. Abriu um sorriso, descansou o livro na mesinha e mostrou a cadeira em frente à sua.

– Claro que não! Pode sentar.

– Obrigado. Espero não tê-la assustado com meus gritos... – o homem sorriu abertamente, mostrando seu característico sorriso torto. – Não sou tão mal educado assim.

– Tudo bem. Todos têm dias ruins... – sorriu incerta sobre o que dizer.

O homem tomava chai latte. Engraçado, ela imaginava que pudesse ser capuccino, ou chocolate quente. Muito parecido, ou muito distante. Nenhum dos dois. Apenas um chá indiano. Olhou novamente para ele, os olhos verdes límpidos, quase azuis. Os cabelos bronze, um casaco verde escuro, calça jeans, sapatos pretos.

– O que está lendo? – perguntou, pegando o livro de cima da mesinha.

– E o Vento Levou, Margaret Mitchell. Já ouviu falar?

– Não, mas parece ser interessante... – enquanto olhava a sinopse, tomou um gole da sua bebida, e ela não perdeu os movimentos daquela boca convidativa.

– E é. – foi o que conseguiu dizer.

Silêncio. Por um bom tempo. Já devia ter passado algumas horas. E o estranho continuava ali sentado. O vento começou a aumentar, estava mais frio, e ela começou a bater os dentes, abraçando-se, tentando manter o calor do corpo.

– Está com frio? – o ruivo perguntou com verdadeira preocupação.

– Um pouco. Mas já vai passar! – e não querendo que a conversa morresse de novo, continuou. – Como se chama mesmo?

– Desculpe-me, esqueci completamente de apresentar-me... – sorriu um pouco envergonhado. – Meu nome é Edward. – estendeu uma mão forte, com dedos longos, extremamente máscula.

– Prazer, Isabella. – ela também lhe estendeu a mão, e ao apertá-la, sentiu um calafrio percorrer-lhe por todo o corpo. Culpou o frio.

– Você sempre vem aqui? – a pergunta saiu antes que o ruivo pudesse se conter, e ambos começaram a rir. – Desculpa, não quis parecer que fosse uma cantada.

Isabella engoliu a tristeza súbita junto com um gole de café frio. É, não era cantada, não era pra ser uma, mesmo que ela quisesse que fosse.

– Na verdade, venho. Todas as manhãs, e geralmente sento lá dentro. Mas hoje... Perdi a hora e acabei tendo que vir me sentar aqui.

– Que ótima notícia! – os olhos esmeraldinos brilharam. – Eu sempre venho aqui, só que mais tarde. E você deveria sentar-se aqui fora, é muito mais gostoso sentir o vento no rosto.

E naquele momento, Isabella quis que tivesse se sentado ali todos os dias, para poder sentir o mesmo vento que batia o rosto do ruivo. Ela concordou. Começaram a conversar, e os minutos passaram, as horas passaram, e eles ainda estavam ali. De repente, Edward levantou-se, dizendo que infelizmente precisava ir. Isabella entrou em pânico, passando as mãos pelos cabelos castanhos e compridos. Não queria que ele fosse, não ainda. Não poderia ir, poderia?

– Uma pena que você tem que ir... – levantou-se também. Percebeu que era muito mais baixa do que ele. Seus olhos refletiram a tristeza momentânea.

– Se quiser, podemos ir andando enquanto conversamos...

– Não sei... – mordeu o lábio inferior, temerosa de sair do rumo de sua própria casa.

– Não se preocupe, não iremos muito longe – segurou nas mãos pequenas da morena, dizendo: - Eu gostaria muito se você pudesse vir comigo...

Foi o que bastou para que ela fosse. Pegou o livro, a bolsa e juntou-se ao lado do ruivo. Caminharam pela rua, entrando numa praça que havia logo em frente. O frio aumentou e nuvens negras começaram a se formar no céu. Isabella sentiu um arrepio percorrendo-lhe o corpo, e dessa vez desejou que fosse de fato o frio.

– Parece que vai chover... E muito. – o ruivo disse.

Isabella olhou em seus olhos e eles pareciam cada vez mais escuros. Não soube o que dizer ou fazer. Continuaram andando, conversando, entendendo-se. Os primeiros pingos de chuva começaram a cair. E logo a chuva torrencial lavava a cidade. Isabella estava com medo, não era lá muito fã de chuva. Sabia que não deveria ter saído de casa naquele dia. Ou deveria?

– Calma, não tenha medo. – a voz aveludada e controlada de Edward chegou aos seus ouvidos.

Olhou em seus olhos e vislumbrou a escuridão da tempestade. Respirou fundo, fechou os olhos por um segundo e, quando os abriu, estava mais calma. Segurou-se no braço do ruivo fortemente, deixando que este a levasse para longe da tempestade. Mas eles ainda estavam no meio do caminho... As lágrimas começaram a brotar no canto dos seus olhos e foram se misturando com a chuva que a encharcava.

– Ei, não tenha medo. Olhe para mim. – ele virou-se para ela, enxugando seu rosto, mesmo que a água continuasse a molhá-la. – Está tudo bem. Confia em mim?

– Confio! – de onde tirara essa confiança? Nem ela mesma sabia.

Andando mais rápido, agora o caminho não parecia tão longo e a tempestade não parecia tão ameaçadora. Quando chegaram à frente da casa de Edward, a chuva estava rala, quase que apenas pingos a cair aqui e ali.

– Não quer entrar? – perguntou educadamente.

– Não, obrigada. Eu... Tenho que ir pra casa. – Isabella respondeu incerta.

– Tem certeza? Adoraria que ficasse pra um café. – sorriu novamente, seu sorriso torto.

– Eu gostaria muito, mas tenho que ir. Amanhã estará no café? – mordiscou o lábio inferior.

– Com certeza – e o seu sorriso iluminou o dia.

– Então até amanhã.

Isabella abraçou o ruivo, e por pouco não aceitou ficar. Não, ainda não podia, por mais que quisesse. Talvez, com o tempo, quem sabe... Voltou pelo caminho que haviam percorrido. Olhou para o céu, e já não havia mais nuvens negras. Sorriu. Deveria ser apenas mais uma chuva de verão. Espirrou, provavelmente pegaria um resfriado, mas já não se importava.

Quando passou novamente em frente à cafeteria olhou pela janela, e as mesinhas lá dentro estavam vazias. Ela riu consigo mesma. Não se sentaria mais lá dentro, estava cansada do conforto e do abrigo que lhe proporcionavam. Precisava sentir o vento acariciando seu rosto mais vezes. Precisava olhar mais vezes dentro daqueles olhos esverdeados, e de chá indiano? Só a bebida que sempre lhe lembraria daquele homem, seu jeito protetor, a tempestade em seus olhos, a luminosidade em seu sorriso e a certeza de um amanhã.

**–**

Isabella acordou com a claridade batendo em seu rosto, tentou levantar para fechar as cortinas e poder voltar a dormir, mas foi impedida por braços fortes ao redor de sua cintura. Edward ainda não tinha saído para o trabalho. Ela girou o corpo e passou a ponta dos dedos no rosto tranquilo do seu namorado. Involuntariamente um sorriso apoderou-se em seus lábios e lembranças do dia em que o conheceu tomaram conta de seus pensamentos.

Ela simplesmente amava o homem a sua frente e tinha plena consciência que o sentimento era recíproco. Edward fazia questão de demonstrar o quão amava aquela morena e considerava-se o homem mais sortudo por ter conseguido conquistar sua linda Isabella.

Os dois dividiam o apartamento há mais de seis meses. Para muitos parecia loucura, mas menos de um mês depois daquele encontro na cafeteria eles já estavam namorando.

Há exatos dezoito meses eles dividiam uma vida juntos. Um namoro que até então não passara por muitos problemas... Nada que uma conversa aberta, sem medo e hesitações não resolvesse o que quer que seja o incômodo de um deles.

Seus amigos viviam incentivando-os a casar, tornar oficial a união que eles já tinham. No começo eles achavam absurda a ideia, mas agora, depois de verem que a relação deles era duradoura... O amor e a cumplicidade eram os principais protagonistas na história deles. Quem sabe não valia a pena dar esse passo?

Isabella estava tão perdida em seus próprios devaneios que nem notou que seu namorado já tinha acordado e que estava a uns bons minutos admirando-a.

Por sua vez, o ruivo decidiu chamar a atenção da morena para si e fazer a pergunta que há dias rondava-lhe a cabeça.

– Bella... – a morena sorriu ao sentir o toque delicado de seu namorado em seu rosto. Rapidamente depositou um selinho nos lábios dele e ficou o encarando.

– Bom dia, meu amor!

Edward a olhava com tamanha intensidade - o amor que ele sentia por ela gritava em seu olhar - que a morena chegou a se arrepiar. Era sempre assim. Ele tinha esse poder sobre ela.

– Casa comigo?

Os olhos da morena arregalaram-se quando ele a perguntou, a garganta ficou seca, o estômago embrulhou, as mãos suavam frias. Ela não esperava que ele fizesse aquela pergunta, não daquela maneira. Porém, o modo como as palavras escapavam naturalmente dos lábios do ruivo a fez entender que não era preciso declarações longas e com palavras milimetricamente ensaiadas.

Ele a amava. Ela o amava. Apenas isso bastava!

– Sim!

O ruivo puxou a morena para cima dele e beijou calorosa e apaixonadamente sua namorada, ou melhor, sua noiva.

Aquela foi uma das tantas tardes cheias de amor entre Edward e Isabella. Um amor que foi eterno, que foi verdadeiro. Um amor que suportou tudo, sofreu, sorriu, chorou, desejou, e no fim se concretizou. Um amor em que as pessoas precisam apenas acreditar ser possível, e querer ser feliz. Todos erram, é preciso apenas saber perdoar e entender, descobrir o que vale mais nessa vida. E pra essas duas almas que finalmente se encontraram, o que valia mais era a felicidade das duas, que só se completou quando ficaram juntas para sempre. E quando elas tiveram que escolher entre sentar ou dançar, elas escolheram dançar, ou simplesmente, não desistir.


End file.
